The bonding of fluted filter media to end caps in the manufacture of oil filters is currently conducted by placing a relatively thick film, about 0.8 to about 6.4 mm, of a plastisol onto two end caps and pressing the fluted edges of a fluted filter media into the mass of plastisol. The plastisol is then heated, cooled and set. FIG. 1 depicts such an oil filter utilizing metal end caps.
This process is time consuming (3 to 5 minutes per filter element) and typically labor intensive. Further, the process can require a substantial quantity of plastisol in an amount of about 8 to 10 Kg of plastisol per one thousand filter cartridges. In addition, molten plastisol can be a safety hazard as plastisols typically used release noxious gases into the atmosphere.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a simple, safe, and inexpensive means for quickly and securely bonding fluted filter media to end caps to form filter elements using a minimum amount of bonding composition.